Truth or Dare
by TheIncompetentOne
Summary: In an alternate timeline the Titans didn't form until their late teens and there is no Beastboy, no history of their old team, the question is who messed with the timeline and howcome Beastboy is the only one who can recall their time being togather as a team, a unit, a family.


TRUTH OR DARE

19TH August 2006. Death Valley, California.

''US Government has attacked a metahuman hangout site where many of the occupants were minors or below the age of 34. They are to be charged with sedition, terrorism and they confiscated what looked liked plans to attempt to erase governments presence in California and infiltrate a high profile meta prison ; around about 298 metas in total retaliated and are to be moved to an undisclosed location, 8 metas yet to be found. Whatever the case this looks like another successful C.L.E.A.N.S.E operation in President Luthor's attempt to register all metas and vigilante. This is Kat Grant, Washington DC Channel 12.''

The wind rushes into an alleyway, a giant tentacle emerges from a hole and sets a still figure on the ground. The giant squid transforms into a green boy, he has several wounds and bruises. He sniffles and starts crying, the lying figure appears to be the same age as the boy. The figure is a girl; she smiles and lays a hand on his cheek. The gunshot wounds on her back are bleeding profusely he embraces her in a hug, knowing her time is almost up she pecks his cheek before breathing her last.

[Sobs]In a cracked voice' 'Terra, are you still here ''. Realizing she's gone he clenches his bloody fists, his own claws start to impale his own hand ''I will avenge you Terra, they will all pay, the world will know the truth and your sacrifice will be remembered.

Present Day -9 Years Later-

When I was little I used to think evil was composed of the scary guys with hoods and capes and a maniacal laugh and had the whole vengeance thing going on. But then there came the day unlike any other when the most unlikely villain arose, a villain so numerous, so well hidden, we didn't see it coming, the very ones we swore to protect became our enemies ….THE HUMANS.

I remember that day I had finally found peace. Terra, we were happy, we were content but the so-called innocent pieces of shit turned on us. They shot swords from the sky and drowned the ground in our blood. They keep insisting we are dangerous, we are violent, we're demons, monsters, FREAKS…..But it's only the misunderstood or the dark ones they're implying about.

But when they're favorite ones show up see what they say then.

Superheroes, the most powerful, tactical, operational, individuals on the planet all under one team in every major human city on every major continent, with one purpose to stop those with motives like mine. They are the lighter side of the coin, the favored ones, the beloved ones.

A war is coming, one that will be remembered as they day the greater species truly certified their role as the true dominant species of Earth, the day it comes choices will be made by both sides alike ;the HUMANS and the METAS and their choices will affect the outcome of the war. But one thing is for certain when all the dust settles, when all the smoke is cleared, when all the blood that has been spilt has dried and when the endless battles have ended.

THE TRUE EVIL WILL COME OUT OF THE SHADOWS.

I spent so much of my life taking everyone's shit I one promised myself that it was enough I WOULDN'T let this be an exception.

Titans POV

''GUDAMMIT THAT'S THE FIFTH ONE THIS WEEK', 'Nightwing balls his hand into a fist and karate chops the Titans coffee table in two. ''Friend Nightwing what is the matter at hand that appears frustrating for you''. ''Another government vehicle was found today trashed and in flames, the six ex-naval intelligence soldiers that were in it are missing''.

''Well was it necessary to CHOP MY COFFEE TABLE IN TWO BECAUSE YOU FRUSTRATED ABOUT A CRIME THAT'S OUT OF OUR JURISDICTION'' Cyborg made it a hobby to sit at the table and drink his coffee like Raven who also had the same appetite for beverages. Nightwing glares at Cyborg and says ''It is if it happens in Jump City. Cyborg looks at Nightwing and cracks a smile almost as if he was trying to provoke him.

''PFFTT I was online all of last night my scanners didn't pick up any police activity'', Cyborg looks at Nightwing and Nightwing's glare becomes less grim'' Well that's the thing Cyborg this morning they found out their system has hacked and set up to receive transmissions from a Dutch radio station discussing the topic TEENAGE PREGNANCY''. Cyborg expression changes into that of a shocked one.

''Bullshit I upgraded their systems by myself using league components I bet Gizmo couldn't even crack half of the first firewall''. ''That's why this case is so serious and the fact this guy has done it thrice in Jump'' Nightwing looks concerned and raises an eyebrow as though he asked a difficult question like why skin tight pants, you feeling insecure.

''Wait why are there so many soldiers here in Jump anyway, there's no military base for miles?''. Cyborg raises his index fingers to grab Nightwing's attention.'' here's why'' Cyborg hands Nightwing a letter. Nightwing says aloud'' We are invited to a military ceremony scheduled for tomorrow ''.

''Why didn't you tell me Cyborg I could have prepared our suits for the thing''.

''Ain't that fancy''


End file.
